Free to a Good Home
by DinerGuy
Summary: The night started with Mr. Jarvis late returning from the store. Somehow it ended with Howard Stark's house overrun by energetic bundles of fur.


_Standard disclaimers apply._

 _(Also, how is Ana not in the FF character list? I feel like I've been robbed.)_

* * *

California has been full of one emergency after another for Peggy Carter, but one sunny afternoon, it momentarily gives up on its surprises. Peggy decides to seize the opportunity to finally accept Ana Jarvis's repeated dinner invitations. Edwin's wife has been more than gracious every time Peggy has cancelled suddenly, but Peggy still feels incredibly guilty about the numerous times it's happened. Thankfully, it appears that tonight will be the night that the three of them are finally able to sit down to a meal together, and Peggy can't wait to taste the other woman's cooking that Mr. Jarvis is always bragging about to her.

At six o'clock on the dot, Peggy arrives at the door, but rather than Edwin answering in his familiar way, it is opened by a frazzled Ana. The woman is trying not to show her worry, but the overwrung dishtowel in her hands belies her pleasant smile and greeting. Peggy immediately asks what's wrong, and Ana sighs, runs a hand over her hair, then explains she's sent Edwin out for some fresh bread but he hasn't returned. The errand should have taken him only half an hour at the most, and she's not overly worried but still…

Ana may claim she's not worried, but Peggy still senses it and feels her own little twinge of concern, and her intimate acquaintance with the darker side of the city isn't helping. So she brushes a lock of her hair aside and straightens her coat. She'll just have to pop out and track Mr. Jarvis down before the roast gets too cold. Ana grabs her own coat off the hook by the door and gives a stern look in response to Peggy telling her she doesn't have to come. This is Ana's husband they're talking about. Of course she's going to go with Peggy; don't be silly.

So together they head down the road on foot. They're nearly at the store when they see the shape of someone on the sidewalk ahead of them. At first they're worried because why would someone be on the ground in the dark? But then they get closer and a surprising sight meets their eyes. It is indeed Edwin, seated on the sidewalk, crooning to a box of puppies! His long arms are dangling over the sides and his hands are busy with the wriggling balls of fur.

He hears the clearing of a throat and turns to see both women with their arms crossed, eyeing him with their brows raised. "Oh, hello there," he says as he offers a smile. "I was almost to the store when I happened upon this box of innocent little puppies. Someone abandoned them! Can you imagine?" Then he turns back to the puppies and nods. "Who would do that to such precious animals? Oh, yes, you are just too lovely."

"Pathetic," Peggy smirks to Ana, giving the other woman a knowing look.

Ana chuckles in agreement, detecting the mirth in Peggy's voice.

Edwin, on the other hand, does not, and he nods at her statement. "Pathetic indeed," he says, still keeping the baby-ish tone he seems to take on every time he looks at the puppies. "That's the only word to describe the despicable person who left you all here on the side of the road all by yourselves."

The women exchange looks again, then blink as he turns a pleading face their way. Peggy hides a grin at the look that passes between the husband and wife.

Ana's eyes widen. "Oh no, dear," she says firmly, planting her hands on her hips. "Besides, what would Mr. Stark say?"

Undeterred, Edwin reaches into the box. "Well, he's had way more... interesting creatures in the house at times. Who have made much more of a mess than these young ones might. And besides, who can say no to this face?" He picks up the nearest puppy and folds his long legs under him to stand. He holds it up as he approaches Ana and Peggy, while soft yips can be heard from the box at the disappearance of both their sibling and newest companion. One of Edwin's hands cradles the puppy's backside and the other cups around its chest, holding it in an upright position. The small creature - a little girl, Peggy can tell now - wiggles in excitement, her tongue begins darting in and out more furiously as Edwin approaches the women. It's all Peggy can do not to melt over it herself as Ana tries to look sternly at both of the pitiful faces in front of her.

"Edwin."

"But dear, it's already so late," he appeals. "The pounds are all closed by now. And we can't leave them here all night. They have no food or water, and they're all so piled into the box. Can you imagine making them sleep here alone?" When she hesitates, he adds, "I hear it's supposed to rain tonight."

Ana throws her hands in the air. "Oh fine," she finally agrees. "Bring them along. But if they chew up all of Mr. Stark's furniture tonight, it is on you." She wags a finger to accentuate her point.

"Splendid!" Edwin grins broadly. "I'll just, ah, grab the box here. Would you mind, Ms. Carter?" He doesn't wait for an answer.

Peggy suddenly finds herself holding a floppy, wiggling puppy. The little animal plants tiny front paws on the front of Peggy's blouse and nearly falls backwards stretching to lick her chin.

* * *

The light filtering through the windows wakes Peggy. She pauses, momentarily wondering where she is. She doesn't remember falling asleep on the floor anywhere... is she on a stakeout? Then something moves on her lap and she looks down in surprise. The sight of the puppy immediately reminds her of the events of the previous night. When she glances around, she has to bite back a laugh at the state of the room.

The cardboard box from the sidewalk, with 'Free Puppies' scrawled on it, is tilted on its side with a blanket spilling out. An alarm clock lies inside the box while a bowl of water sits nearby. A tennis ball and a now-tattered rag are scattered alongside the rest. Edwin is stretched out on the floor with a puppy curled on his stomach and another between his right side and his arm. Ana is curled up next to him, her head on his chest. The most roly poly of the bunch of puppies has somehow draped itself over her neck, its tiny paws hanging at least an inch from the floor on either side as it sniffs lightly in its sleep.

Peggy herself had drifted off leaning against the wall, with the little puppy she had been handed earlier snoring in a ball on her lap. The puppy stirs, legs kicking as she dreams. Reluctantly, Peggy scoops up the little animal and sets it gently in the box. She has to make it to the office or she'll be missed, but she's going to have to talk to Edwin about finding good homes for the puppies. Perhaps Sousa won't notice if she runs background checks on the potential adoptive families.

* * *

 _Fin._


End file.
